User talk:Variety
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Variety page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 01:50, December 26, 2010 hello variety hi lady variety my names is nomin :) I have recenly lost me friend... I cry alot now :(( i liked him a lot.. Even tho we known each other for a week or 2 we were close and we have been through alot and we liked eachothe;) he was even gna ask me out soon ... Nowi feel really lost..... Can u help me ? is my parents hephaestus and aegle? My powers(i dont have it) can u tell me when i will get it? And what powers i have? Ps. Milady i seem nice and friendly:))))) lol Pss i lve smiley faces!! Psss if u need help . Tell me;) i will try to help Nomin Hello Nomin, My deepest condolences regarding your friend. Though I know it can be difficult right now, one day you will begin to smile again. It's inevidable. But, even though you the pain will never go away, some day you will learn to live with it. Don't think too much on how things could have been. Focus on the future and how this change will make you stronger. I am forbidden to say exactly who your parents are but I will tell you that you are definitely onto something. Seeing the future is not my specialty. May I suggest talking to Destiny or Sophia? I honestly do not know of your powers. Thanks so much for your support. May the gods bless you. -Variety hey variety okkay thanks ;D . im sure hephaestus is my dad . i dont get why i am not claimed even tho im 14. my memory , do u how i can get it back? :)) how r u? ~nomin~ hey , i have been feeling ... well so lost . everything and everyone seems to be moving on but im just stuck . i have lost touch with many thing but i carry on cus i have this little hope. i cant describe how i feel............. its just confusing. how do i figure everything out ? i feel unloved and sad. i act all happy but im really sad :'( ~nomin~ Hello Nomin, Everyone matures and journeys at different paces. Though it may seem you have lost touch with someone and somethings, odds are you haven't. And if you have, just give it time and the connection will be just as strong as before. To those you feel have left you behind, let them know. Or at least let the one closest to you know. Maybe they are unaware. Congratulations for your hope! You have more strength than you realize. Most would give up quite quickly and I am proud that you continue. Hiding your feelings can be a good and a bad thing. If you moped around all the time, not only would you be miserable, but you would make everyone else around you miserable too. But this is only good to an extent. You have to let someone know how your feeling (as I said above) because maybe they can help. Try it out and let me know how it goes! -Variety okkay. Okkay thanks ;)) yepp! thanks for the advice Canu tell me who stole my memory nd why? How can i get it? i was told i have to prove to my parents to be claimed?how do i prove my self? How r u? llol and i lost my glasses!! do u know where it is?? o.o ~Nomin~ and after i wrote this i had a dream and found my glasses!!!! thanks uuu !!!!!!!!! Hi Variety hi :) my names Natasha i was wondering if you could help me... my parents are supposed to be Zeus and Hemera, but im told that it is Sophia, a light spirit. im very confused on who it is..or someone completely different... also i have a prophecy..with 6 demigods... its long so i wont post it on here haha but i need to find the six and i have no clue who they are.... my memory- well you know it was taken haha. i was wondering if you could give me a hint about it..about who i was before it was taken. i need to find it... im going to camp soon and thats my priority haha. can you please help me? ~Nat~ Hello Natasha, I am not supposed to say who your parents are but I'll tell you that one of the ones you think (Zeus or Hemera) is correct. To find the six in your prophecy, go to the place that you fear the most. Three people will help you conquer your fear. Those are the first three. Then to go the place where you find most comfort, three people will shatter it. Then you'll have your six. Your memory was taken by someone you've only heard stories about but still fear greatly. When you stumble across them whether it be in real life or a dream, you'll have your answers. -Variety ok thankyou! is it Zeus? im pretty sure it is... :) and im not sure what the place i fear the most is..or the one where i find the most comfort..but thank you for the help! :D who will be the leader..do you know? if i find her/him first it could help... the memory thing..hm... it sort of depends what stories xD destiny says its a spirit... thanks!! why did they take my memory- what skills did i have...? that they needed..? also...ive had two dreams that really confuse me i was wondering if they meant anything..the first one was months ago before i found out i was a demigod. i was on a cliff...there was a massive storm going on. like..7 tornadoes..it wasnt raining but the clouds were really dark, the wind strong. i was standing with 5 others which im sure are the six... they were my friends i knew that... the other dream was last night. whats wierd is that nomin (user names unknown demigod) had the same one. there was a massive snake..like a robot or automatum... and 2 other people besides me. they were there doing something...i think nomin was tied up and someone was helping her. i was fighting the snake..and i remember stabbing it...and saying to the others 'its dead. for now.' do you think they mean anything? :) ~Nat Hey Hullo Variety. I'm Cleo, daughter of Henry and a vampire (Yes, really(:) And my emotions are ''very ''confused and mixed up...do you know when things will actually be...simple? Not simple but...more...happy, and understanding...My life is just really confusing... So, yeah! Nice meeting you(: ~Cleo Hello Cleo, It may take time before your life is the way it was before but things will began to ease up soon. The confusion won't be totally gone for a while but I suggest that you enjoy the period you are at now. Once things stop being confusing, life gets a little slower... more boring. Sometimes not knowing things is the best part of living. Eventually things will get back to the way they were but don't wish too badly because you're missing out on an entertaining time. -Variety Hi! Hi Variety! I have a love/hate relationship with a really close person and I don't know what to do.Please help! *Myra, Goddess of Karma Hello Hey,I`m Corbin Son of Aphrodite.....idk if I my Dad is mortal or not.....but I seem to lose everything iportant to me or given to me I could make a list:rings,arrows,realationships,trust,A lot Of things......Also I had a demigod like dream......It was where I was going down the 8th grade hallway and went in further (never been there)And turned a bit and this person-monster thing was staring at me and said something like "Son of Aphrodite you will be mine"or something like that And I shoved at her and raised my fist to punch and the bell rang so I had to back away......what does this mean? (ps.I use my phone so I cant do the enter button so when you answer I have to use your answer part) ~Corbin Hi I couldn't find my pickle for about 3 years, please help me find it!!! ~Meh And you still want to find it? -Variety